


Happy to be Here

by Impala_Cherry_Trickster



Series: Merlin Prompts [35]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur Knows About Morgana's Magic (Merlin), Bathing/Washing, Canon Era, Fluff, Gen, Good Morgana (Merlin), Hurt Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Oblivious Arthur, Pining Merlin (Merlin), Protective Merlin, Secrets, Uther Pendragon's A+ Parenting (Merlin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:02:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24960514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impala_Cherry_Trickster/pseuds/Impala_Cherry_Trickster
Summary: Arthur's argument with the King leads him to rely on Merlin more than usual.
Relationships: Merlin & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Merlin Prompts [35]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1706692
Comments: 12
Kudos: 339





	Happy to be Here

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt for AnimeLover7, hope you enjoy it!

‘But they will starve!’ Arthur cried, uncaring that the whole of Camelot had probably heard this argument by now. He hated his Father’s cold attitude, the fact that the King had no issue with the starving people. Not only that, but he was still planning the Yule festivities, despite the harvest that had failed so badly that hundreds would perish in the cold.

Behind him, Morgana stood, ready to defend him. Gwen and Merlin were at the door, as they always were, the only other witnesses to this argument. Arthur knew they wouldn’t tell a soul that he had dared to defy his Father’s orders, refusing to punish the people of Camelot for the weather, which they could not control.

Of course, his Father blamed sorcery. Arthur may have been raised under the teaching that Magic was only for evil, but he was no fool. His sister certainly wasn’t bad, she had the sweetest heart, so full of love and adoration for those around her. It was why he was keeping her safe, protecting her even though he would be burned alongside her if the King ever found out the secrets they were hiding. If Morgana could be such a good person, yet have Magic, then it could not be a naturally evil thing.

It was in the wielder, Arthur had concluded. He kept these thoughts to himself, of course, not even Merlin was allowed to know his true feelings on the sorcerers that kept being burned because of his Father.

‘Then they will starve. We protect the city, the outer villages…’ Uther barely looked bothered by the fact that he was sentencing people to death, that they would starve without intervention. That if Uther just allowed the rations to be distributed more equally between everyone, that they would all survive the winter.

‘We have the resources to share! We can gift the citizens grain from the stores…’ The suggestion had the King standing in front of him, anger flaring in his eyes. Dangerous, but Arthur wasn’t going to back down on this.

‘You are the Prince of Camelot, Arthur. We do not gift out our own stock for the poor.’ Like he could ever forget his title. There wasn’t a person in this Castle that didn’t refer to him by it, Morgana and Merlin aside.

‘Then we are the ones in the wrong.’ He hissed back.

For all his training, Arthur hadn't expected the blow that the King dealt. A hand connected with his jaw, the Pendragon ring digging into his cheek with such a force that Arthur actually fell, knees hitting the stone and a hand reaching for his throat.

Morgana had gasped, had gone to reach for him, but she hadn't reached. He presumed Merlin, the idiot that he was, had dared to hold her back.

Arthur watched the King study him, licked the blood away from his split lip while Uther just glared.

‘You’ll learn your place, boy, or I’ll make you.’ With that, the pressure around his windpipe was gone, and Arthur could breathe once more. He stood slowly, not trusting his body to hold him up, but he had no choice.

‘I won’t give the order to starve our people. You’ll have to do that yourself.’ He gritted out, then turned away from the King without bowing.

Morgana had tears in her eyes, had moved from where she’d been standing like she could rescue him. Sure enough, Merlin had a hold of her, Gwen at her other side looking terrified.

They didn’t speak as he moved past them, fell in step behind until they were out from under his Father’s watch. Then, Morgana tried to reach for him, but he stepped out of her grip and walked towards his Chambers without waiting to see what she would say.

**

Merlin didn’t knock, opened the door and was surprised to find it unlocked. He entered, shut the door behind him, then looked for Arthur.

The Prince was slumped at his desk, head in his hands, startling when Merlin cleared his throat. The Warlock had to fight down the anger that built upon seeing Arthur like this, a nasty cut along his cheek and light bruising around his neck, which he’d tried to hide by turning his shirt collar up.

‘You should go, Merlin.’ He ignored the Prince, as usual, and walked across to the desk. Arthur didn’t fight him, proof enough that he was hurting, let Merlin pull back the chair and assess the injuries.

He had brought a bowl of water and some items from Gaius, who sadly didn’t look surprised that the King had hit his son.

‘I’m fine.’ Arthur tried, but Merlin batted away the hand that tried to stop him and dabbed at the cut. The Prince tensed, pain evident, and Merlin apologised under his breath. He continued to clean the wound until the dried blood was gone, letting him see the cut. It wouldn’t scar, even if it would take a while to heal.

‘I can…’

‘Let me.’ Merlin cut him off, perched on the edge of the desk and applied a salve to the cut. Once that was done, he sorted Arthur’s collar and looked to the bruising. It looked painful, even to his eye, and he quickly moved his fingers over them to check there was no damage.

Someone knocked at the door, and Merlin rushed across and unlocked it, peeked out and saw Gwen with the buckets he’d asked for. He thanked her quietly, kept her view of the Prince hidden as he lifted the water in, then relocked the door.

Arthur didn’t move from his desk, stayed facing away as Merlin pulled the tub from its hiding spot, pouring the steaming water in and then altering it with a quick use of his Magic. Dangerous, considering the Prince was right there, but Arthur wasn’t paying any attention to him at all.

‘Come on, let me help.’ Merlin said quietly, Arthur pliant as he let Merlin pull him up. The jacket was stripped, then the shirt, and Merlin wondered if any of the scars he saw on Arthur’s body were from the King. The thought had his Magic threatening to burst, wanting to strike Uther down where he stood.

He worked the belt off, methodically working until Arthur’s hands took over, Merlin turning his back to give him some privacy. Once the Prince was in the water, Merlin returned to his side.

‘You did the right thing.’ He whispered, watched Arthur tense up.

‘I told you to go.’ He hadn't, just made it a suggestion, and Merlin gave his best eye-roll.

‘When do I listen to you, Sire?’ Teasing, but only gently, watched as Arthur tried for a smile. It cracked open his lip again, and that broke any happiness that might have been there. Merlin moved without thinking, his thumb brushing over the cut and wiping away the blood, then dared to look up Arthur.

The bright eyes were watery, even if he was trying to hide it. So much hurt, Merlin would recognise that emotion anywhere, and he didn’t think when he let his fingers rest on Arthur’s cheek.

‘It’s alright to hurt.’ No matter what Uther may have taught him, it was alright to show emotion. Arthur studied him, but remained silent as Merlin looked back to the cut. It looked painful, and he wondered if he could teach Morgana how to heal it.

‘Maybe… maybe he’s right.’ Arthur managed to croak out, and Merlin scowled. He reached for the wash-cloth, soaked it before bringing it up to Arthur’s shoulder. Usually, the Prince washed himself, but Merlin didn’t want to stray far from Arthur’s side at the moment.

‘You know that isn’t true. Trust your heart, Arthur. It’ll make you the best King Camelot’s ever seen.’ Merlin made sure his tone didn’t leave any room for argument, watched as Arthur’s lips tugged at the corner.

‘That’s treasonous, Merlin.’ The Warlock huffed, continued to wash along Arthur’s chest.

‘I don’t care. It’s true, Arthur.’ He halted, looked back up to the Prince, who was watching him with an unreadable expression.

‘You’ll be a better King that he ever was.’

Merlin pretended he didn’t see the tear that broke free, let Arthur wipe it away without a comment. The silence fell, but it was a comfortable one, and Merlin continued to comfort in the only way he could. Arthur might not accept a hug, but he was allowing this, and Merlin fought the happiness that threatened to spill over at the trust between them.

‘Thank you.’ Arthur finally said, and Merlin just shrugged.

‘I told you. I’m happy to be here.’


End file.
